Velum 5-Seater
|vehicle_class = Planes |vehicle_type = Civilian plane |body_style = Piston engined plane |capacity = 5 (pilot and four passengers) |manufacturer = Jobuilt |price = $1,323,350 $995,000 (after The Prison Break) (Elitás Travel) |related = Velum |swankness = 2/5 |dashtype = Maverick (needle) Flyer (dial texture) |inttxd = Flyer |carcols = }} |wheeltype = Sport |flags = |modelname = velum2 |handlingname = VELUM |textlabelname = VELUM2 |roadspawn = No |roadspawnmaxcol = 10 |roadspawnfreq = 100 |roadspawntrailer = |roadspawnidendis = 20 |roadspawndrivers = S_M_M_Gentransport (Pilot) |roadspawngroups = |roadspawnlicense = |engineacceleration = |exhaustacceleration = |idle = |deceleration = |genpreced = |gensucced = }} The Jobuilt Velum 5-Seater is a fixed-wing aircraft introduced in Grand Theft Auto Online, taking the form of a light propeller driven, single-engine monoplane. It was added as part of the Heists Update. Design ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' The Velum 5-Seater is based on the original Velum, except that, as the name suggests, it has five seats. The Velum 5-Seater has two main seats in the front, two rear-facing seats and another seat in the rear right side of the plane. There is a functional rear door on the left side and the interior is also different to the original Velum, being more luxurious and has wooden furnishings and beige leather seats, rather than the standard black and grey furnishings in the original model. Its interior is also very similar to that of the Luxor. The Velum follows the same color set and distribution as the normal Velum, as well as the same registration numbers. Current Design Gallery Performance ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' Just like the standard Velum, it is one of the fastest light aircraft, having a top speed just below that of the Mallard. It is a decently maneuverable aircraft, and has very responsive turning and handling. Its long wingspan may prevent it from being as agile as other planes in the game, but it is very stable in flight. It does, however, need a relatively long strip of land in order to take off. Its durability is average, as it can take a modest amount of gunfire before its engine fails and it becomes unflyable. The Velum 5-Seater shares its performance with the regular Velum, as it shares the handling line with said plane. GTA Online Overview |rsc_acceleration = |rsc_braking = |rsc_agility = }} Modifications ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' Upon being converted into a personal aircraft, the Velum 5-Seater can be repainted with a primary color and a secondary color, but the stripes cannot be changed. It also has four liveries, which are the aforementioned registration numbers. Image Gallery Velum2-GTAO-Front.png|The Velum 5-Seater in the original version of GTA V. (rear quarter view) PrisonBreakVelum-JobImage-GTAO.jpg|Prison Break - Plane Job Image, featuring the Velum 5-Seater. Velum5Seater-GTAV-RSC.jpg|The Velum 5-Seater on Rockstar Games Social Club. Velum2-GTAO-ElitasTravel.png|The Velum 5-Seater on Elitás Travel. Prominent Appearances in Missions ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' ;Heists *The Velum 5-Seater is introduced in the Prison Break setup mission Prison Break - Plane, where it was used by the Vagos to transport drugs. The same was stolen by the Online team as a setup vehicle. *Later, it is used in The Prison Break, to pick up Maxim Rashkovsky from the ground and escort the latter out of the country. Once Rashkovsky is safe, he takes the plane out of the country after he gains control, as well as after the team parachute out. ;Casino Work *Can appear in Severance, where the croupier will use it to try to escape after he reaches the airport. Locations ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Available for purchase on Elitás Travel website for $995,000 after completing The Prison Break. **After the Cunning Stunts: Special Vehicle Circuit update, the vehicle is now available to players who have not completed the heist at the "full" cost of $1,323,350. **It is classed as a Small vehicle when stored in a Hangar. Trivia ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Like the standard Velum, the dashboard in the enhanced version appears to have a dial mistake, in that the airspeed indicates the climb rate, and vice versa. See Also *Velum - Standard, 4-seater counterpart. Navigation }} Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Aircraft Category:Fixed-Wing Aircraft Category:Planes Vehicle Class Category:General Aviation Aircraft Category:Propeller Aircraft Category:Vehicles manufactured by Jobuilt Category:DLC Vehicles Category:DLC Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Small Aircraft